Rai say!
by MakoTheMaid
Summary: This is bad. Really bad. Don't read it. Yaoi PokemonxHuman. Don't read it.


A maid. The lowest of the low. Whith frilly dresses, white panties, and no self esteem. Pathetic. Who would ever stoop so low as to be nothing but a servent to another man? I'll tell you who.  
Me.  
I doubt he even knows I'm a man. Scratch that, I doubt ANY of the other maids know I'm a man. Well, less a man, more a boy. A 13 year old boy. A boy named Mako  
I'm 13, tall, with short black hair, and emerald green eyes. I'm poor, and have almost no valuable skills, and no family. They... died. I had no family willing to take me in, so I was put up for adoption. And guess who adopted me? A man who only wanted me for my mouth.  
Yeah, I wasn't cool with that. So what did I do? I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I was tired and hungry, and had no place to live. So what did I do? I sold myself. No as a hooker or stripper, but as a maid. I have quite the feminine body, (mainly my butt) so I knew I could get off as a small breasted girl. I took a while, about a week, before I found anyone to take me in.  
The raichu house. A massive house of maids. At least 50. The owner? A (hot) raichu, who never lifted a finger, and was basically always naked. He had sky blue eyes, like mine, and was apperently rather well endowed.  
Oh yeah, and he fucked his maids, did I mention he fucked his maids? He LITERALLY has a scedualed day for maid fucking. Now I know what your thinking, "If he fucked his maids, and your 14, why did he hire you?" My answer?  
He didn't.  
I stole a maid outfit and snuck in. I had to be careful, because my white pantys were to big, and they slipped off easily. But overall, I did a fair job. At first some of the maids were confused as to why he got such a young human, but they soon forgot about me. Overall, while humans were uncommon, he already had a couple, so I wasn't too weird, and the questions soon stopped.  
I was happy. I had a roof over my head, 3 meals a day, and I got to sleep a bed. A BED! That's kind of a big deal. Everything was pretty good.  
Untill maid fucking day.  
50 people. There were 50 other people. Guess who was picked on the first week?  
Yeah. I'm THAT lucky.  
There was a looooong staircase to his room. No elevator. Guess HE didn't need one. Worst part was, I had to stop TWICE because my pantys almost fell off. When I did reach his room, I was suprised. The doors were wide open. I could see everything.  
His dick was huge. Like, 7 or 8 inches of red dick. Second thing I noticed was it's texture. It was sooooo smooth. And shiny. Like ridiculously shiny.  
Oh wait, that's lube.  
SHIIIIIIIT!  
He was sitting at the edge of the bed, with his legs spread, and his cock straight up in the air. He was a raichu, with a tail rubbing him off, and a paw gripping his balls. He was looking at me, with lowerd, hungry eyes. I shuttered.  
When I got into the room, he smiled. Not a happy smile, more like an "I own you bitch" half smile.  
"Slose the door" Holy shit, his voice was smoother than his dick. I shutted again, and tured around to close the door. I couldn't stand him looking at me. I was scared.  
"Strip." God, I have no idea what to do. If he sees that I'm a guy, He'll kick me out! I cant strip! What do I do!  
Wait. That's it.  
I inhale, and with my best girly voice I wimper out, "B-but, what if I let you... put it in here?" I press my butt agaist the bed, and side down my panties. Please don't notice. I have my ass exposed, but my dick is not visible due to the size of the panties.  
*Shove* Somthing hit's me hard from the back. I topple forwards, and squeal as I hit the floor. I'm on my knees, with my face against the ground, and he suddenly grabs my panties, "I'll fuck your ass if I want to fuck your ass, but I SAID strip!"  
"Wait!" I squeal!  
Too late.  
He yanks them down, and I feel a cold breese.  
I'm exposed. He knows. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?  
He's gonna kick me out! I'll be sent back!  
Then I feel it. A smooth, wet object is rubbing against my asshole. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?"  
A thumb, a big, brown, furry thumb. I squeal as the thumb is slid into my asshole. "Lisen up, if you want to stay here, your not going to be a maid," he then jams the entire thumb into my ass, causing me to squeal, "your going to be a whore."  
He pulls out his thumb, and in one swift motion, tears my outfit in half. "I-I kinda liked that..." I squeal out.  
*SMACK* "Shut up." he growls. *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *  
I never got why people were into being spanked! It hurts! "Ow!" *SMACK* "OW!" *SMACK* "AH!" *SMACK* "I'm sorry!" *SMACK* "PLEASE!" *SMACK* "STOOOOP!"  
"Aw," he growls into my ear, "did that hurt?"  
I sniffed a bit. My ass was bright red. He began to rub my hole, and smiled as he licked my neck. "Like that?"  
"No."  
"Aw, I bet you'll LOVE this!" Then he spread my cheecks apart, and pressed somthing against my hole. It was warm, big, and hard.  
"Wait! Please, I'm still a virgin!" I squealed.  
"Too bad," He growled, and I felt it slide it.  
It.  
Was.  
Massive.  
It hurt. It felt like he was tearing me apart! Worst part? There was so much lube, and he was so smooth, it slid right in. Nothing to slow it down, no matter how hard I clenched. Withing seconds, the entire thing was jammed in, and I was squirming and sqealing. I started to try to to move away. But he suddenly grabbed my sore ass, and said, "where the hell are you going?"  
Without mercy, he began pounding my ass. It was so so painful. But... I kinda liked it. It was so deep in my ass. It was so hot, and the pumping was starting to feel good.  
Really good.  
Before I knew it, I was moaning, and sliding my ass back onto his dick. It was so good. It was so loud. It was so HOT! This was a different smacking. A good smacking.  
*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*  
The room was filled with moaning, grunting, and smacking. Before long, I felt it, a weird feeling in my groin.  
"Ah! I-I'm gonna cum!"  
*SPURT* "AAAAAAAH!"  
I sprayed. HARD. The sticky white substance coated his bed. There was so much! A puddle of hot, white jizz.  
I slumped over and began to feel drowsy. This was nice. I could really get used to this. Maby things will get better.  
"Ahem." I felt a paw grip my ass. "I'm not done"  
"Wha...?" I said, drowsily.  
"We're not fucking done."  
"But, I'm tired!"  
"To fucking bad!"  
*SMACK* "OW!" *SMACK* "NO please!" *SMACK* "My hole is still sore!" "STOOOOP!" *SMACK*  
*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* 


End file.
